Journey With Mum
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Sequel to Preparing for a Journey. Ash and Delia along with Pikachu and Mr. Mime travel through Unova together through it seems that Delia is looking for someone other than her husband. Just how will this effect Ash? Especially when he finds out his mother is looking for a bodyguard for him. Written for Challenges, AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Random AU Challenge which mine is alternative characters and The Multi Map Chap Challenge.**

**Chapter 1**

Excitement shone in Ash's eyes as he looked out of the plane's window, besides him his mother sat calmly looking out of the window while her hand rested on the Pokeball that belonged to Mr. Mime. Originally Mr. Mime would of sat next to Delia only for the plan to change when they realised that he had a bad fear of aeroplanes.

"This is amazing!" Ash cried out drawing his mother's and Professor Oak's attention to him, "I hope we get to met loads of new Pokémon and battle tones of strong trainers!"

"Well Ash in the Unova region is filled with Pokémon that you will not find in the Kanto, Johto, Honnen or Sinnon region," Professor Oak informed Ash causing Ash's excitement to reach an all time high.

"I can't wait!" Ash cried out as Pikachu cried out in agreement, "What do you think mum? After all you did chose to travel here."

"Well I had first thought of travelling around the Sinnon region but when Professor Oak informed me that Gary was heading in that direction to do his a favour I thought it would be better if we came to the Unova region," Delia said with a serene smile, "Ash...would you mind going up front and asking when we will arrive?"

"What about the call button?" Ash asked in confusion as he pointed to the button above his seat.

"It does not work Ash," Professor Oak said quickly feeling Delia's gaze on him.

"Alright, I'll tell them it's broken while I'm up there," Ash said as he undid his seatbelt and stood up, "Let's go Pikachu."

Delia and Professor Oak did not say a single word as they watched Ash squeeze past them out into the walkway and towards the front of the plane with Pikachu on happily sat on Ash's shoulder. Once Ash was out of ear range Professor Oak gripped the coarse feeling arm of the chair and looked at Delia with an uneasy expression on his face.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Delia? I thought that originally you had wanted to travel to find your husband," Professor Oak said as he sent Delia a worried look, "What is with trying to find Ash a bodyguard all of a sudden? What would R-"

"My husband has had no input with bringing up our son and when I tried to contact him about my message I was unable to so I left a message," Delia replied simply as she turned to Professor Oak while keeping one eye out for Ash, "I do not see any harm in find Ash a bodyguard while we are travelling, with all the trouble and adventures Ash has gotten himself into I have started to worry. Besides! Have you seen the photo's of the strong trainers there are in the Unova region!"

"Strong trainers?" Professor Oak asked in shock, "Delia how do you even know if Ash will even let a bodyguard travel with him?"

"A mother knows, he will let a bodyguard travel with him," Delia replied with a fire in her eyes, "Besides if he won't then he will be stuck travelling with me, I am worried that one of these days Ash will return home in a body bag."

"Have you ever thought that Ash might just leave the bodyguard during the night?" Professor Oak suggested, he felt pity for Ash.

"I guessed something like that might happen which is why I will be making sure Ash see's the person as a friend first and _then _a bodyguard. And this is another reason why I wanted to travel with Ash for, I want to get to know my son. His grown up so fast during his adventures that I hardly know him anymore, I do not want to end up losing him like I might have with my husband," Delia answered before a sudden fire lit in her eyes, "And from the information my husband's friends have sent me there is a high chance that he is in the Unova region so _when_ I get my hands on him I will not be letting him go any time soon!"

"I-I understand, it looks like you already have the reunion planned," Professor Oak said with a nervous grin, "Do you think-"

"Mum! Professor Oak!"

The pair fell silent and looked up only to spot Ash running towards them with Pikachu at his feet.

"Did you find out when the plane will be landing?" Delia asked as her son neared them.

"Yeah, in a minute or so," Ash replied excitedly as he slipped past his mother and Professor Oak back into his seat and did up his seatbelt as Pikachu leapt back into his lap, "The lady said the pilot should be making his announcement right n-"

"Welcome to the Unova region ladies and gentlemen," the pilots voice suddenly said as it burst out of the speakers, "Thank you for flying with us.""

A few seconds later with a small bump the plane landed on top of the blue ocean water not far away from the boats.

"I can't wait to see all the new Pokémon!" Ash yelled out suddenly as the captain made the announcement that it was safe to leave the plane, "I'm so excited!"

"We will be seeing all the new Pokémon soon Ash but remember that we are meeting up with Professor Juniper," Delia said with a small smile as she and Professor Oak undid their seatbelts and stood up.

"I know but I will be finally seeing loads of new Pokémon and people before Gary!" Ash said excitedly as he fidgeted about waiting to get off of the plane, "I wonder what sort of Pokémon are just outside the plane!"

"Well Ash we will never know unless we get moving," Professor Oak said with an understanding smile as he joined the group of people slowly moving off of the plane.

Grinning madly Ash followed the Pokémon Professor's lead with Pikachu on his head and his mother bringing up the rear. The trio of humans and Pikachu slowly made their way out of the plane and took their first steps in the Unova region. A large smile appeared on Ash's face as he ran a few feet away from the two adults and peered curiously into the water only to let out a cry of surprise as a strange pink fish Pokémon jumped out of the water for a second before disappering back into the ocean.

"Amazing! I wonder what that Pokémon was!" Ash cried out feeling like it was Christmas day, "Mum, come and look!"

Nervously frowning Delia opened her mouth only for Professor Oak to put his hand on her shoulder and send her a comforting and encouraging smile.

"Go and have a look Delia, I know you are just as excited as Ash is," Professor Oak said taking his hand off of Delia's shoulder, "I have all the paperwork needed so I'll go and sort it out and get our bags."

"Thank you Professor," Delia replied with a smile before turning back to her son and making her way over to Ash, "I'm coming Ash!"

Just as Delia made it half way to Ash a low but dangerous rumbling of thunder echoed throughout the area. Looking up at the sky Delia let out a gasp as a strange circler storm cloud came towards them at a fast pace. Remembering what Ash had told her about his previous arrivals in different regions and not wanting Ash or Pikachu to get hurt Delia's hand flew straight to her Mimey's pokeball, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Mimey, protect Ash and Pikachu!" Delia cried out as she threw the Pokéball and with a bright burst of red light her Mr. Mime stood next to Ash and Pkachu ready for action.

Looking around for just what might be a danger to his trainer's child and Pokémon partner Mimey looked up only to let out a worried cry as a large bolt of thunder came crashing down towards them. Thinking fast Mimey grabbed both Ash and Pikachu before teleporting them both away and reappearing next to Delia. The thunder hit the ground in the exact place Pikachu had been moments before.

With wide eyes Ash looked up into the eye of the storm, "What is that Pokémon?" he asked as he spotted a large black strange shape in the middle of the storm. The glowing red eyes seemed to stare straight into Ash's soul.

Following her son's gaze Delia looked up into the sky only to shot the strange Pokémon in the sky for a second before a blinding flash of blue light filled their vision. Worried for his trainer Mimey quickly threw up a protective barrier around them all, not wanting his trainer or her son and Pikachu to be harmed. As quickly as it had come the bright blue light disappeared and took the storm with it leaving nothing but bright blue sunny skies.

"What a storm, was there really a Pokémon in the middle of those clouds?" Delia asked as Mimey nervously dropped the barrier, "Did you rec-"

"Delia! Ash!" the voice of Professor Oak suddenly cried out causing the group to turn around only to find Professor Oak quickly running towards them with the two large suitcases being dragged behind him, "Are you both alright?"

"We are fine Professor," Delia replied before as she looked at her son only to get a nod of agreement, "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"All I saw was black storm clouds from where I was," Professor Oak replied with a frown, "Maybe Professor Juniper knows something about this."

Nodding their heads in agreement Professor Oak, Delia and Ash along with Pikachu and Mimey turned and head off of the pier and towards the nearby road only for a jeep to suddenly pull up and a young woman stepped out.

"Professor Juniper!" Professor Oak cried out happily as he went to greet his fellow Pokémon Professor.

The woman seemed to scream out Pokémon Professor to Ash, she had the same white lab coat that all the Pokémon Professor's he had meet owned. She had long brown hair done up in a high ponytail which framed her face perfectly showing off her soft blue eyes and allowed her red diamonded shaped earrings to dangle freely. Under her lab coat she wore a plain white t-shirt and a plain green shirt with a pair of red and white trainers on her feet.

"I'm so sorry about being late, I got stuck in that strange thunder storm," Professor Juniper said with a kind smile before looking at Ash and Delia, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Professor Juniper."

"Professor Oak has told me so much about you Professor," Delia said with a kind smile on her face, "My name is Delia and this is my Mimey, my son Ash and his Pokémon partner Pikachu."

At their names Ash, Mimey and Pikachu let out their own version of a greeting which Professor Juniper returned.

"Well how about we get going? From what Professor Oak tells me Ash I bet you are just dying to see all the Pokémon that the Unova region has to offer," Professor Juniper said with a smile as she motioned to her jeep.

Nodding their heads everyone climbed into the jeep through Mimey was returned to his Pokeball when there was found to be not enough space. Slipping into his seat in the jeep with Pikachu sitting on his lap Ash began to look around for any new Pokémon he could spot.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ash said excitedly as Professor Juniper started the jeep and pulled out onto the road.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Random AU Challenge which mine is alternative characters and The Multi Map Chap Challenge.**

**Chapter 2**

Two pairs of excited eyes took in every single sight they could as the jeep made its way along the road under the bright sun that lit up and brought life to the trees and grass surrounding it.

"Amazing!" Ash cried out in excitement as he spotted a flock of strange grey, black and white flying Pokémon in the sky, "I have never seen that Pokémon before!"

"Oh! They are so cute!" Delia squealed out happily causing Ash to lower his gaze to the ground to look at more new Pokémon, "Look Ash! I would love to travel with one of those cute Pokémon!"

Quickly looking to where his mother was gazing Ash spotted a heard of deer like Pokémon who where a soft creamy colour but their top half was bright pink with several yellow spots and on top of their head was a strange tuff of yellow hair in the shape of a flower.

"I can see why you would want one, they look cute," Ash replied knowing his mothers weakness for cute things only for a grin to appear on his face as the strange pink deer Pokémon sudden froze and ran away into the nearby bushes, "And fast! I bet that their speed would really help in a Pokémon battle."

A soft scurrying sound caught Ash's attention before he could say anything else, his eyes went wide in surprise as they drove past a group of brown rodent Pokémon with red and yellow eyes.

'Amazing, they look like a mixture between Rattata, Raticate and Pikachu with how they act and move' Ash thought only for the strange rodent like Pokémon to quickly spot them and run away in a single straight line.

"So what do you think of all the Pokémon?" Professor Jupiter asked with a smile on her face without taking her eyes off of the road, "This is your first time seeing them right?"

"That's right! They are so amazing! I cannot wait until mum and I start our journey!" Ash answered with an excited grin on his face, "I cannot wait to see all of the cool and new Pokémon that I have never seen before."

"I agree with you Ash, I hope to capture several Pokémon while travelling and try new things," Delia said with a smile as she turned to look out at the large lake where white swan like Pokémon calmly sat on the water relaxing and pruning themselves, "Through I think I will leave the gym battles and serious battles to you. I just want to enjoy travelling and enjoy the experience."

"Well you will find a lot of people wanting to see your Pokémon from your home region as we have never seen them here before," Professor Jupiter said with a smile as she glanced up to look through the rear-view mirror, "I see you have a Pikachu Ash."

"Yeah, Pikachu is my first Pokémon and we are best friends," Ash replied with a smile as he glanced down at Pikachu who was happily sitting in his lap, "Is Pikachu rare here?"

"Very, we have not seen one in the wild or any Pokémon from Kanoto here," Professor Jupiter replied as she turned her attention back to the road, "Which is why I want to pick Professor Oak's brain for when we get back to the lab."

Allowing the talk between the two Professor's to go over his head Ash turned and took in the sights around him with wide excited eyes. The rough dirt roads slowly turned into tarmac roads and buildings began to appear more and more as they drove on. Soon enough they had entered their first town in the Unova region.

"Welcome to Nuvema Town, my lab is just ahead," Professor Jupiter said with a smile on her face while Ash watched with wide eyes as two laughing children ran by on the path following a strange grey and white Pokémon whose body and movements looked similar to Pikachu's in a way, "We do not have far to go now, just around one last corner."

"I cannot wait," Delia said with an excited smile on her face as she took in the town, "Nuvema Town is just a small and cute place, it reminds me of Pallet Town. I cannot wait to see what else we will see and find in this region!"

"Me too mum!" Ash replied excitedly as Professor Jupiter turned the corner only to pull up in front of her lab and park the jeep out front.

"Alright everyone, follow me," Professor Jupiter said as she turned the jeep's engine off and took off her seatbelt.

"We are finally here Pikachu," Ash said softly as he quickly followed the Professor's words and got out of the jeep, "I wonder what type of people and Pokémon we will meet."

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu replied excitedly as the group gathered together and walked into the large building.

Entering the building Ash began to look around only for a panic filled voice to draw his and everyone's attention. Running towards them, stumbling a few times, was a lab assistant with short black-blue hair and kind eyes as he carried a silver suitcase.

"Professor! The new trainer is here and has been waiting for an hour already!" the lab assistant cried out frantically as he came to a stop in front of the group.

"It is that time of the year already," Professor Jupiter asked in surprise, "My it does come around quick doesn't it."

"Here, I got the starter Pokémon, the Pokedex and the Pokeballs right here for you," the lab assistant said quickly as he pulled the Pokedex and Pokeballs out of his lab coat pocket and handed them over to Professor Jupiter who accepted them and placed them in her own lab coat pocket before taking the silver suitcase off of him, "He is waiting in the main waiting area for you Professor."

"So you hand out Pokémon to new trainers just like Professor Oak?" Delia asked as a spark enter her eye, "Do you think that this new trainer would be willing to battle with me? Mr. Mime and I have been together for a long time but we are new to the whole battling thing."

"Wow, a Mr. Mime, I have never got the chance to see one of those," Professor Jupiter said as her eyes lit up only to quickly shake her head and motion to the group to start walking again, "That would be up to the new trainer Mrs. Ketchum but if they agree you could battle outside the lab."

"Thank you very much," Delia replied as she reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out an identical Pokedex that her son has, "What sort of Pokémon do you give out? Are they different to the starter Pokémon back home?"

"When did you get a Pokedex mum?" Ash asked in surprise as they walked along the hallway.

"Professor Oak gave me it and several Pokeballs when I went over to inform him of the region we would be travelling in," Delia replied easily as she checked something on the Pokedex before slipping it back into her pocket, "I got both your Pokedex and mine updated for this region while Professor Oak was scanning in all the Pokémon you have seen from your travels. I was just making sure the data was working as Professor Oak said it might take a bit of time."

"Really?" Ash asked excitedly as he reached down to pull out his own Pokedex only to stop when Professor Jupiter spoke.

"Hello Trip, welcome," Professor Jupiter said happily as she came to a stop, "Excited about starting your journey?"

Ash, Pikachu, Delia and Professor Oak stood back a bit and watched Professor Jupiter deal with the new Pokémon trainer. Delia frowned slightly as she took in the boy's grey-green hair and his orange and black jacket, to Delia the new trainer whole body language told her that he was cocky and looked down on others and he would not make a good bodyguard for Ash at all.

"Of course I am Professor," Trip replied as he ignored the group behind the Professor totally, "I have been waiting a long time..."

"Yes, sorry about that but I got caught up in that freak thunder storm," Professor Jupiter said with a grin as she took a few footsteps over to the nearby group of tables and chairs and placed the silver suitcase on top of the table and began to open it, "So, do you have an idea on which Pokémon you will chose?"

"I might but I want to keep my options open," Trip replied with a sneer as he turned to look at the three Pokeballs in the suitcase, "Which one of them is the strongest?"

At the boy's words Delia winced slightly and quickly placed a calming hand on Ash's shoulder. Looking down at her son Delia let out a sigh as she found Ash to be glaring at the new trainer angrily.

"Keep calm Ash," Delia said softly so no one else would hear them, "He is a new trainer just starting out, he has no idea of the lessons that you have learnt on your many travels. Keep calm and be my big man."

"Yes mum," Ash replied as he took a calming breath and gave his mother a faint smile while Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek, "I just do not like how he asked which one was the strongest is all."

Nodding her head Delia turned her attention back to Professor Jupiter and Trip only to bite back a squeal as she spotted three adorable looking Pokémon now standing on the ground that stood in a row.

The one on the right hand side was a small black and orange pig like Pokémon with a large excited smile on its face with a small red ball on the end of its small curly tail. Suddenly it scrunched up its face and sneezed only to let out a large burst of fire making it obvious to all that this was the fire type.

The next Pokémon, the one in the middle, an adorable sea otter looking Pokémon stood proudly showing off the beautiful arrays of blue along with white colouring of its body. It proudly tapped the scalchop which sat on its stomach making Delia coo softly at its cuteness while Ash grinned at it making the Pokémon blush. According to Professor Jupiter this was the water type Pokémon.

The last Pokémon, standing on the left with its small green arms crossover its snake like body and its nose up in the air made Delia frown. She had a feeling that this Pokémon, which as the last one left could only be the grass type Pokémon and from the way Trip was looking at it Delia knew which Pokémon the new trainer would chose.

"Well Trip which Pokémon will you chose?" Professor Jupiter asked with a smile while the Oshawott and Tepig looked at Trip hopefully through Snivy continued to ignore everyone.

A smirk appeared on Trip's face, "I have decided on Snivy."

At Trip's word Delia winced slightly at the two heartbroken expression's on Oshawott's and Tepig's face. As she watched Professor Jupiter hand the boy his Pokedex and Pokeballs she felt an instant dislike to his young trainer.

'I am not letting him travel with Ash and I or be my Ashy's bodyguard' Delia thought as she hid her thoughts from everyone else.

"Have a good journey Trip," Professor Jupiter said causing Delia to break out of her thoughts only to find the new trainer walking past them.

Remembering her words from earlier Delia spoke up, "Trip was it? Would you mind having a Pokémon battle with me?"

Trip paused, looked Delia up and down before shooting her a dirty look, "With you? No way am I going to battle against you."

"Alright, have a nice journey," Delia replied not letting Trip's words effect her as he ignored them and began walking out of the lab, feeling her son's anger bubbling under her hand Delia spoke again, "Now Ash if he does not want to battle there is no trouble, there will be chances in the future to have a battle. Besides we have our own Pokémon Journey to get started."

"Your right mum!" Ash replied, all thoughts about Trip and his attitude pushed aside, "Can we register here Professor?"

"You certainly can, if you give me your Pokedex's I can set everything up for you both so you can start your journey here in the Unova region," Professor Jupiter said as she held out her hand with a smile.

"Great, thanks Professor," Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex and gave it to Professor Jupiter only for his mother's Pokedex to join his own in the Professor's hand, "When do you want to start out mum?"

"I was hoping we could start our journey tomorrow morning as it is late afternoon and we have come all this way already," Delia said with a smile, "You will have to remember Ash that I am not used to all this travelling like you are, you are going to have to take it easy with me and show me several things."

"Do not worry mum!" Ash replied with an excited smile on his face, "I will look after you! You will be a pro in no time at all!"

"Well then now that is all settled how about some dinner?" Professor Jupiter asked only for everyone to voice their agreement, "Great, if you can follow me we can get dinner underway."

As Ash followed Professor Jupiter with his mother, Pikachu and Professor Oak inside he bubbled with excitement as in his mind he began to think of all the exciting adventures, new Pokémon and people he would meet tomorrow morning.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
